


The Tempting Trio.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: Mr.Spock and Dr.McCoy find themselves summoned to Captain Kirk's quarters to resolve a recent, reoccurance.





	

“Gentlemen, I have growing concerns, having felt a presence whilst I am asleep, therefore the two of you, seem the most likely suspects, that said.  
Mr. Spock, do you love me?”

“Affirmative Captain.”

“Doctor McCoy, do you love me?”

“I sure do Jim!”

“Spock, is it you?”

“Negative Captain.”

“Bones, is it you?”

“Jim, I need my beauty sleep!”

“Then gentlemen, this may be a case of sub-conscious sleepwalking.”

“Affirmative Captain, indeed a distinct possibility.”

“Precisely Jim! A well- known medical condition.”

“Excellent analysis Gentlemen, these facts speak volumes, I shall endeavour to remain alert, putting this theory into practise, un-doubt-ably confirming my suspicions regarding this matter, furthermore when I apprehend the suspect, he will be suitably gratified for his loving loyalty towards myself; on the other hand, if I find you both are involved in these nocturnal activities well, what more can I say, in all modesty, there IS enough of me to share! Dismissed Gentlemen.”

That night, Mr. Spock and Dr.McCoy were none the wiser as to who actually WAS the sleepwalker, yet both seemed deviously determined to become night-prowlers, possessing ulterior motives!

The End.


End file.
